Unexpected (One Shot)
by CleopatrasDream
Summary: Sian gets an expected surprise, and not one she is especially happy with. Content rating: 18


Sian stood with a shocked look on her face as she took in the view in front of her, she couldn't believe that Sophie had done this. The minute she walked through the front door and saw them, she wanted to run, to get out of there as quickly as possible, but she was frozen to the spot. She opened her mouth to say something, anything, even to scream but nothing came out.

Walking into her house and meeting more than the one set of beautiful deep blue eyes she expected to see upon opening her front door, she could only stand and look back. She had wondered as she walked up the path to their front door why the lights were off when she knew that Sophie was meant to be home, and now she was wishing she never had to find out, that her boss had never sent her home early.

As Sophie's voice suddenly snapped her out of her thoughts Sian noticed that the Brunette was now stood right in front of her, with the look of guilt in her eyes.

''I can't believe you've done this to me.'' Sian said in almost a whisper, but Sophie heard her and she took Sian's hands in her own feeling her trembling slightly.

''Babe…'' Sophie let out a sigh. ''I'm sorry… I didn't do this to upset you. But are you really going to tell me you're angry with me, when you did the same thing to me just last month?'' Sophie asked trying to get Sian to look at her.

''I… I mean… you promised me this wouldn't happen… that you wouldn't do it just because I had.'' Sian said as she felt tears begin to sting her eyes.

''Babe, please don't cry.'' Sophie said as she stroked her thumbs across the backs of Sian's hands. Sian wasn't able to hold back the tears any longer as they started to escape down her cheeks and Sophie quickly pulled her into a hug, holding her tightly. After a few moments Sian pulled away from Sophie's embrace and pushed her back slightly.

''I'm sorry.'' she sniffed stepping back from Sophie further. 'I can't do this…' and with that she rushed off in the direction of the bathroom. Sophie heard the door slam shut and then hearing a snigger from behind her, she turned to meet the other eyes in the room, narrowing her own eyes at them, before sighing heavily and quickly making her way after Sian.

A light knock on the bathroom door before the door handle was pushed down caused Sian to raise her head slightly from her hands as she sat on the edge of the bath.

''Sian… come on Babe, let me in… please.'' Sian hesitated for a few moments, contemplating whether or not she could handle having to go back out there and face what it was she'd walked in on. But she knew she would inevitably forgive Sophie, she loved her too much to let something like this come between them. The Brunette was her everything and had been right when she'd stated that Sian had in fact done the exact same thing to her the month before. However, Sophie hadn't run off and locked herself in the bathroom, instead she had stayed and faced the situation, but then Sophie always had been the stronger of the two of them.

''Please Babe…' Sophie's voice broke Sian from her thoughts as she took a deep breath, and pushed herself up from the bath. She made the few steps it took to reach the door before she turned the lock and walked back over to the sink resting her hands against it.

Just a second later the bathroom door opened slowly and as she looked up into the mirror on the wall in front of her, Sian watched the reflection of a nervous looking Brunette. Sophie stepped into the bathroom and quietly closed the door again before she walked in Sian's direction and the Blonde looked back down avoiding Sophie's gaze.

''Why?'' Sophie heard the Blonde sniffle as she stepped closer to her. ''You managed not to do it for the past 3 years we've been married… why now Soph?''

''Sian…'' Sophie let out a breath, not knowing how to answer her wife's question. She'd done it because she'd wanted to, because it had made her feel good to do it and she actually hoped that Sian wouldn't be this bothered by it, she had after all done the same thing just a few weeks previous. But now she wasn't exactly congratulating herself on a job well done, instead she was stood watching her wife cry in the bathroom and feeling guilt that she had upset the one person she loved more than anything in the world by doing something she knew was something Sian was always afraid would happen. It's not that she didn't trust the Brunette, but she knew Sophie's personality and how she'd always been since she was younger.

Sophie gently stroked the Blonde's back. ''Please babe, just look at me.'' Sian let out a sigh at the feel of Sophie's touch, the touch that always seemed to relax her, but right now she wasn't sure that was possible.

''Have they left?'' she asked, not immediately getting a response which made her look up again at Sophie's reflection seeing her give a small guilt filled shake of her head. She quickly shrugged off the Brunette's hand.

Sian spun around on the spot. ''I'm telling you Sophie, you get rid of them now!''

''Sian this is ridiculous. I am not leaving this bathroom until we talk about this.''

''I don't want to talk about it Sophie, I want you to tell them to leave.'' Sophie could see Sian starting to get irritated and there was nothing she found sexier than an angry Sian... except maybe a naked, writhing, moaning Sian and right now she couldn't stop those thoughts from entering her mind.

''I'm not leaving.'' Sophie stated again.

''Fine, if you're not leaving this bathroom, then I will.'' Sian almost growled out as she made to step around Sophie and reached for the door handle. Sophie quickly stepped backwards blocking the door before Sian could open it as the Blonde quickly looked her in the eye, annoyance evident on her face and the Brunette could tell her wife was at boiling point.

Sophie couldn't take it anymore, she knew Sian would probably kick the shit out of her even thinking about making a move on her after the stunt she'd just pulled in the living room, but the Brunette never had been able to control the want she had for her wife.

She suddenly stepped forwards placing her hands either side of Sian face as she crashed her lips on to her wife's taking her by surprise. Sian was a little startled at Sophie's actions and it took a few moments for her to react but when she did she pushed Sophie off her causing her to take a couple of steps back, not taking her eyes of the Blonde.

Sian instantly recognised the look in Sophie's eyes, the look that made her weak at the knees and her stomach flip every time. Sophie always had been the one thing that Sian could rely on to make her feel better no matter what, and right now there was one thing that Sian knew only Sophie Webster could give her that was guaranteed to make her feel good and by the look in her wife's eyes, she had every intention of giving it to her. As upset as she was with the Brunette at that moment there had always been something about her wife that she could never resist and now was no exception.

Without warning Sian lunged forward and smashed her lips on to the Brunette's, who stumbled backwards, her back colliding with the door as the Blonde's hands tangled in her hair. Regaining her composure Sophie wrapped her arms around Sian's waist and pulled her closer as she eagerly returned the kiss, their tongues instantly meeting and both women letting out moans of appreciation at the contact.

Pushing herself away from the door, Sophie walked Sian backwards until she had her pressed up against the sink as the Blonde kept her hands in the Brunette's hair as she kissed her roughly feeling Sophie smile against her lips.

''God I want you.'' Sophie mumbled huskily as she trailed her lips down the Blonde's neck nipping the smooth skin there and pulling her blouse open exposing her bra covered chest. Pushing the blouse off Sian's shoulders, Sophie trailed her lips over the Blonde's collar bone and down her chest as she ran her hands over Sian's hips and down her thighs before trailing them back up, raising the Blonde's work skirt higher and allowing her fingernails to lightly scratch over the exposed skin beneath it, making Sian's breathing increase and she could feel herself becoming wetter with every touch from her wife.

''This doesn't mean I'm not angry with ya.'' Sian moaned, gripping tighter to Sophie's shoulders as she held her close and the Brunette's fingers dipped underneath her underwear. She felt Sophie nod against her skin as she continued sucking on Sian's pulse point.

''Good, then fuck me.'' Sian groaned needing to be comforted by the feeling of having her wife close at that moment. Her breath caught in her throat as she felt Sophie's fingers run over her centre teasingly and she dug her own fingers into the Brunette's back.

Feeling how much her wife wanted her and hearing the desire in her voice, Sophie was already just as turned on as her wife. Not wanting to delay it any longer, she ran her hand down lower and slowly pushed two fingers into Sian who let out a guttural moan at the feeling of her wife entering her, immediately crashing their lips together.

Starting up a pace as she pumped her fingers in and out of Sian, eliciting moans and whimpers from the Blonde as her orgasm started to build, Sophie started to push a little harder as she felt her wife getting closer. As Sophie curled her fingers gently, she flicked her thumb over the Blonde's clit causing to throw her head back as she left out a loud moan.

''Shit, that feels good Babe.'' Sian groaned as she moved her hips in time with Sophie's fingers which continued to move expertly in and out of her. Sophie moved her free hand to Sian's bra, pulling it down slightly exposing one of her breasts, her lips quickly covering the nipple and her tongue flicking and sucking it making more moans erupt from her wife.

Sophie smirked as she felt the Blonde dig her fingernails into her back, pulling her a little closer. Starting to circle her thumb over Sian's clit, Sophie gradually added a little more pressure as Sian's breathing started to become more erratic with every movement. Sophie connected their lips again sucking on Sian's bottom lip and nibbling it softly as she continued to pleasure the Blonde.

"Fuck Soph." Sian buried her head into Sophie's neck as more pressure was applied to her most sensitive area. "Shit babe…." Sian could feel herself getting close as Sophie curled her fingers again. ''Don't stop''.

Sophie felt Sian's muscles begin to tighten around her fingers as she continued her movements. Curling her fingers a final time, she pressed the palm of her hand against her clit feeling the Blonde's entire body tense as she let out a loud moan of Sophie's name and came against her hand. Sian's legs felt weak as she leaned against Sophie who held her up and slowly kept her fingers moving in and out of Sian allowing her to ride out her orgasm while feathering kisses along her jawline.

As Sian's quiet moans and whimpers subsided, Sophie slowly withdrew her fingers making the Blonde hum as the Brunette lightly brushed her fingers over her centre before raising her fingers to her mouth and licking them clean.

''You're so sexy when you do that.'' Sian whispered, her voice still husky making Sophie smirk.

''Can't help it, you just taste so good.'' The Brunette's words making Sian's stomach flip and she ran her hands behind Sophie's neck, pulling her in so that their lips met softly. Both women's hearts still racing from the heated encounter, they both moaned into the kiss as their tongues battled slowly. Parting their lips, Sophie moved her mouth to Sian's ear.

''Happy Birthday Babe.'' she whispered before placing a kiss just below it. A satisfied grin spread across the Blonde's face. ''Now come on…'' Sophie stated as she fixed Sian's skirt back into place and picked up her discarded blouse, handing it to her. ''I know you don't like surprise parties, but we better get back out there before everyone really does leave.''

''Urgh, nooo Soph.'' Sian whined as she fixed her blouse on properly and ran her hands through her hair. ''I don't want to. You know I've never liked parties for me, I can't… I can't have everything focused on me, I just can't, I freak out.'' She looked down to her feet feeling guilty about rejecting the Brunette's attempt to make her birthday special, but she had never been comfortable being the centre of attention, unless it was her wife's full attention she was getting, now that was definitely something she was always able to handle.

''Sian please, for me.'' Sophie pleaded. ''I want you to have fun, I want you to have a great time like I did at my party you threw me last month.'' With her thumb and index finger under her chin, she gently lifted Sian's face to look in her eyes. ''It'll be okay, you'll see. And besides, I'm here with you the whole time babe.'' Sian thought about it for a few moments before a small smile played on her lips.

''Can't we just stay in here?'' Sian asked seductively as she ran her finger down the centre of Sophie's chest. ''There's something I want for my birthday, a lot more than a party right now.'' she stated, as she slid her hands over her wife's hips and pulled her closer. In all the shock of walking into the house and being met by the shouts of ''Happy Birthday'' and ''Surprise'' from many family and friends and them all staring back at her expectantly, she'd not even noticed her wife's appearance. The Brunette was wearing a short, sexy black dress that showed off her curves perfectly. Her hair was left loose and wavy over her shoulders, the way Sian preferred it so she could run her hands through it, her skin was glowing, and as always she had the gorgeous tanned complexion Sian both envied and loved.

Sian let her eyes wonder down Sophie's body, allowing them to linger a little longer on her chest before she looked back up to her face taking in how beautiful she really did look today and how much of an effort she'd made for her. She bit her bottom lip, a wicked smile on her face as she leaned in and placed a gentle kiss on the Brunette's lips.

Moving her lips down to Sophie's neck and focusing on what she knew was a weak spot for the Brunette, Sian moved her right hand up from Sophie's hip and dragged the dress strap down her left shoulder, trailing her lips and tongue teasingly over the skin beneath it and across her collar bone.

''Mmm… I know what you're doing.'' Sophie croaked out as she tried her best to not get carried away again, which she was finding incredibly difficult with Sian paying her such attention.

''I want ya.'' Sian mumbled against her skin, making a shiver run down the Brunette's spine.

''We can't Sian, we need to get back out there.'' she said softly as she gently pushed Sian's shoulders back and adjusted the strap of her dress back on her own shoulder.

''Pleease Babe.'' Sian took a step towards her again, but was stopped by Sophie's hands against her waist holding her back.

''No Sian.'' Sophie said sternly with her eyebrows raised, but was unable to help the grin that tugged at the corners of her mouth as she watched the cute pout that appeared on her wife's face. She would quite happily spend all evening making love to Sian, but with a whole party of people waiting in their living room to celebrate Sian's birthday, their need and want for each other would have to wait just a little longer. ''Later, I promise.'' She tucked a piece of hair behind Sian's ear and cupped her jaw softly, stroking her thumb over her soft lips.

''You come with me now, out to the party…'' Sian opened her mouth to speak, but Sophie quickly pressed her index finger to her lips as she leaned in towards Sian's ear and continued. ''… and when we're alone later on, I'll make sure you come with me again.'' she whispered huskily as she heard the Blonde's breath hitch at her words and she pulled back seeing the dark blue eyes staring back at her with lust.

''Deal!'' Sian blurted out without more than a couple of seconds thought. Sophie smirked at her triumph and leaned in and kissed Sian, dipping her tongue into her mouth and pulling her close, wrapping her hands around her waist. Sian's hands instantly wrapped around Sophie's neck as she moaned at the feeling of her wife's tongue against her own, something she would never tire of.

Sophie broke the kiss and leaned back to watch the Blonde's eyes flicker open.

''I love you so much.'' she told Sian and watched a massive smile spread across her face.

''I love you too.'' Sian replied as she leaned in and pressed another kiss to her wife's lips. ''Now let's get out there and have some fun before we chuck everyone out, I've got plans for you later.''

Entwining their hands they made their way towards the bathroom door as Sophie grinned in realisation that she probably wouldn't be getting much sleep that night, and in all honestly, she couldn't think of a better reason for that than her wife.


End file.
